


Равный соперник

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [16]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: сенши никогда не сдаются без боя





	Равный соперник

— Леди. 

Рей практически видит, что он изображает подобие реверанса за ее спиной, и закатывает глаза. 

— Лорд. 

Она оборачивается и с наслаждением замечает, как он едва заметно кривится. 

О да, она в курсе, насколько он не любит официальные титулы. Ничуть не меньше, чем она светские манеры. И в этом их главное, если не сказать единственное, сходство. Рей хочет так думать. 

— Не слишком ли поздняя прогулка? 

Его выражение лица не меняется, но голос насквозь пропитан усмешкой. 

— Напротив, — она прищуривается и окидывает его откровенным взглядом. — После заката начинается самое интересное. 

— Можно расценивать как предложение? 

— Полагаю, у меня нет на это времени. 

Джедайт за пару шагов оказывается в непозволительной близости, а она лишь вскидывает подбородок и выгибает бровь. 

— Желаете спалить дотла сердце очередного бедняги? 

— Чем обязана столь пристальному вниманию к моей скромной персоне? 

— Невежливо отвечать вопросом на вопрос. 

— Похоже, что меня это волнует? — гаденько усмехается она. — Постойте-ка, снова никакого ответа. 

Джедайт прищуривается, поднимает руку и едва ощутимо касается костяшками пальцев ее щеки. 

— Намеренно меня дразнишь. 

— А как иначе? — хмыкает она. — Я же живое воплощение огня. 

— Рей... 

Она шикает на него и накрывает губы ладонью. 

— Мы рискуем нарваться на нежелательных свидетелей. 

— Ты уже чересчур много себе позволил, не находишь? 

— А ты нет? 

Рей кожей чувствует, как он улыбается. 

— А я хрупкая девушка.

— Которая запросто может убить меня одним фаерболом. 

Рей легко проводит пальцем по его скуле, опускается на шею, наклоняется ближе и шепчет на ухо: 

— Которая могла засмотреться на твои иллюзии. 

— Удивительно опрометчиво с ее стороны. 

Его ладонь ложится на ее талию. 

— К тебе или ко мне? 

— Не в этот раз, — она выворачивается из его объятий и отходит на пару шагов. — А пока у меня дела. 

Рей никогда не надоест с ним играть. Слишком занимательно доводить его, крайне соблазнительно испытывать себя на прочность. 

— Но ты вернешься, — скорее чувствует, чем слышит его шепот. 

— Вероятно, — улыбается она. — А возможно, и нет, но ты ведь все равно будешь надеяться. 

Они оба знают, что он будет ждать, как и то, что рано или поздно она сдастся. Но не сегодня. Предвкушение только распаляет интерес. В этом Рей уже мастер. 

Пламя подрагивает на кончиках пальцев, пока она идет к покоям Серенити сменить Мако. Нефрит наверняка уже устроил образцово-показательное свидание, а Джедайту придется еще помучиться. Кто знает, вдруг завтра ему повезет больше. 

Благосклонность Марса нелегко заслужить, но, если он выдержит, совершенно точно не пожалеет. Рей постарается. Она и сама еле сдерживается, когда мурашки бегут по позвоночнику. Джедайт с честью держит удар, но не будь она жрицей огня, если позволит себе уступить раньше, чем он сломается. Рей выучила все его болевые точки, но он по-прежнему умудряется удивлять. Тем интереснее играть на его чувствах. Джедайт наверняка поквитается за каждый несостоявшийся поцелуй, а Рей... Рей не будет сопротивляться, только упиваться каждым прикосновением и требовать еще. Сенши никогда не сдаются без боя. В любви, как на войне, нет правил, по крайней мере, свои собственные Рей давно нарушила. Его имя выжжено каленым железом под ребрами, но она ни за что не признается в этом даже под страхом смертной казни. Слова не смогут выразить эмоции, так зачем пытаться? Джедайт пока не готов, а она вполне может подождать, если после каждой встречи в безлюдных коридорах губы будут гореть от желания поддаться, а тело подрагивать от переполняющих чувств. Когда-нибудь она ответит на вопрос, что он задает так часто. Под веками мелькают картинки одна жарче другой, и она сжимает зубы. Скоро, уже совсем скоро. Желание закручивается спиралью внизу живота, и она стискивает руки в кулаки. 

Рей слишком нравится играть, чтобы отказываться от равного соперника. Пора признать, — по крайней мере, себе, — Джедайт нужен ей так же, как она ему, и это уже гигантский шаг к нему навстречу. 

Рей кивает и чуть улыбается Мако, которая с облегчением выдыхает. 

— Пост сдал, — шутливо рапортует та. 

— Пост принял, — в тон ей отвечает Рей. 

Она прикрывает глаза и вздрагивает, когда ощущает чужое дыхание на шее. 

— По-моему, ожидание затянулось, не находишь?

— Я на службе.

Рей и сама понимает, насколько жалко звучит ее голос. 

— Со стороны так и кажется. 

Он обнимает со спины, и Рей откидывает голову ему на плечо. 

— Злоупотребляешь силой? 

— Применяю во благо, — почти мурлычет на ухо. 

Рей шумно выдыхает и чувствует, как оборона трещит по швам. 

— Что конкретно ты предлагаешь? 

— Расслабиться и получать удовольствие, — хрипло шепчет он. 

Рей понимает, что остается последний шаг. Если она его сделает, пути обратно не будет. Джедайт оставляет право выбора за ней. Она все еще может отправить его восвояси, но не находит в себе ни сил, ни желания. 

Азарт азартом, но флиртом сыт не будешь. Пусть ей всегда интересно с ним играть, но ведь можно процесс перевести в другую плоскость и ничуть не потерять в предвкушении, напротив, придать нотку запретности. 

Рей разворачивается в его руках, запускает пальцы в волосы и усмехается, выразительно глядя на губы: 

— Я все еще могу передумать. 

— Тогда я снова постараюсь тебя переубедить. 

Джедайт с силой прижимает ее к себе и впивается в губы. Рей с пылом отвечает. Пожалуй, глупо отрицать очевидное. Их игра в кошки-мышки закончилась, теперь начинается нечто совершенно новое. Она достаточно убегала от Джедайта, чтобы сейчас броситься в омут с головой, и будь что будет. В конце концов, она всегда сможет запустить в него фаерболом.


End file.
